


The Distance Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dates, Dogs, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kozume Kenma, Rich Kozume Kenma, Romance, Rough Kissing, Snow, Soft Kozume Kenma, Top Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, i love kenhina so much its not even funny, kenhina - Freeform, kind of?, soft, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After nearly a month of not seeing each other, Hinata decided to visit his boyfriend at home for the holidays and spend some time with him.It went well.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 25
Kudos: 372





	The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something that came up in my head and had in my drafts. also, yes, a repost because ao3 glitched and didn't really show it in the tags :( enjoy!

700 KM. That was the distance that Shouyou would have to go through to see his lover. Currently, he sat eagerly on the edge of his seat, bag holding a bunch of treats and an apple pie. It had been over three weeks ever since he had last seen Kenma. He had missed him, and, quite a lot at that. Even if both of them called each other via facetime every day and texted back and forth every minute of the day, it wasn't the same. It didn't complete Hinata.

The feeling of two arms wrapping around him in the morning when making breakfast, the soft pecks he'd be given out of the blue, or their intimate touches was something Shouyou craved. Unfortunately for them, they lived far away from each other. He would love to live with Kenma, but the apartment he lived in was close to where he'd go to his matches and everything else, so it was just way more convenient for him. Maybe his partner would move out of his house for him. Just maybe...

After an hour of waiting, the doors to the subway opened and after a few minutes of waiting, Hinata was able to get out, a suitcase on hand while the other held the bag he had been carrying, as well. It was chilly. The cold wind hit his face, a cloud of red dust immediately covering his cheeks, nose, and ears. Thankfully, he had known about the low temperature and had a black scarf around himself. Kenma was the one that bought it for him, actually.

Outside, a man dressed up as Santa Claus waved and took pictures with kids whose parents asked if they could. A bucket with multiple coins inside sat beside him, and, Hinata couldn't hold himself back from dropping a few of his leftover money and waved goodbye. The man smiled, yelling a 'Merry Christmas!' to him. It was nice. The place where Kenma lived didn't hold a grand amount of people. It was kind of pushed away and hidden from every other nearby town. It didn't quite surprise Shouyou when his boyfriend had chosen to live here, after all, he was never the type to go with crowds. With him alone, Kenma was all but shy and quiet. He'd laugh, get drunk and wobble around, and do stuff you would never imagine him doing in public. Not that Hinata minded at all. Matter a factly, he seemed fond of the idea that he was the only one to see him like that.

"Could I get a hot chocolate, please?" Hinata ordered on the way to Kenma's home, his hands freezing and shaking by the cold. The lady nodded and served him the hot drink in a mug that he could (fortunately) take home. The sooner he got there, the better.

Once arriving at the town Kenma lived at, the guards took note of him and let him in with no questions. They had known the two of them were together, and even if they could have broken up, no questions were asked and Hinata was let inside without a problem.

With the spare keys he had, he unlocked the door to Kenma's house and let himself in, letting out a long and shaky breath at the feelings of warm air colliding with his face. The sounds of a movie playing could be heard further into the room, to which Hinata only smiled. Letting his shoes on the entrance, he slid on the slippers that belonged to Kenma and wiggled his toes, letting out a low chuckle at seeing how big they fit him.

"Boo!" The ginger jumped inside the living room, hands still holding the bag that contained sweets and pie. Kenma was startled, almost going defensive as he had been surprised by the sudden movement and sound. But muscles soon relaxed at seeing who it was and legs boosted themselves upwards to run up to his boyfriend. The hug was bone-crushing, completely ignoring the fact that Hinata was holding a bag and it would fall almost any minute now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I thought you had a match today." Kenma asked as he untangled himself, eyeing the bags that the other was currently holding with curiosity. "It got canceled due to the weather. Though, it's way worse here..." Hinata muttered, taking the warm scarf that wrapped itself around his neck and letting it fall to the edge of the sofa. The taller of the two laughed and leaned down to cup his cheeks, admiring how pink they were.

"I would have picked you up. Though, I guess it did you well since you look nice like this. All pink and-" Kenma didn't have time to finish his words, only receiving a soft hit to the side and a quick peck on his nose before Shouyou turned around and skipped over to the kitchen.

"I brought you some pie!" Hinata called out, having to climb on the counter to reach a cup that stood on the tallest shelf. He had grown, probably stood around 172 cm, but considering his boyfriend had also gotten taller, it was only normal for his house to have over the top decorations that would be impossible for him to reach normally. Fortunately, one arm snaked around his torso and another took the cup he had been trying to reach. Kenma dragged him down, letting out a long huff like a person in his mid 50's.

"You've gotten more muscle, geez..." The pudding-head murmured and lay a long kiss on his partner's cheek while turning around on his heel. His hands quickly ripped open the bag and eyes sparkled once they settled onto the transparent box that held the apple-flavored sweet he loved.

"For bringing you this you're taking me to The Skytree tomorrow!" Shouyou smiled, already making his way out of the kitchen with a bag of caramel popcorn and lemonade on hand. Kenma chuckled softly and followed suit, a fork, and dessert on his hand, as well.

The two spent the rest of their day cuddling and watching movies. Like two peas in a pod, they stuck together like glue unless one of them had to go to the bathroom. Even so, if Hinata sat up to go to the kitchen to catch a drink, Kenma would go as well and vice-versa. After all, they only saw each other once every two to four weeks, so if they were together for even a day, they'd make sure to not spend a single minute apart. Whether it would be with them going to the mall, staying at home and cuddling just like they were doing right now, or having fun, it was certain that everything they did wouldn't go to waste.

In the morning, both got dressed up. Shouyou wore black pants with an orange flannel tucked at the front with matching, black shoes. Kenma wore a white shirt with black pants and a black jacket. His hair was loose, rarely wearing it up in a bun outside due to his anxiety. Kenma insisted on taking a fast way there by car, but his boyfriend's pleading to go walking to enjoy the place got to him. The wind was cold, but a scarf would work its job.

"Ooh, look Kenma!" Shouyou jumped, still holding his boyfriend's hand and using the other to point to a dog that sat on the street. It was big and fluffy, but clearly, it hadn't eaten in a long time due to how slim and fragile his limbs looked. The two were just heading back from the Skytree, a necklace around the ginger's neck that Kenma had bought him on the way there. Kenma was dragged to where the dog sat, only standing up and looking down as Hinata would pet the dog softly, making kissing noises and sitting down beside it.

"Please, could we keep it?" The man looked up, puppy-dog eyes he knew Kenma was weak up staring and stabbing at his partner's eyes. With a sigh, Kenma bent down and made sure the white (rather, gray due to how matted and dirty their coat was) dog had no collar. After making sure it didn't have an owner, Shouyou carried it back. For the first few miles, he had no problem holding the animal on his arms, but by the end of it, he was exhausted and had Kenma hold it instead.

Upon entering the house, the dog was let loose to roam around. Both had agreed on showering and taking it to the vet tomorrow. After all, today was Christmas and stores were closed. Shouyou disappeared into the kitchen, closing the doors to refrain Kenma from entering it. The pudding-headed man didn't make a fuss- only chuckled and sat on the couch with the fluffy dog on the ground. It appeared that the dog (which they still didn't know the gender of thanks to the big clumps of fur) had been around humans. At least, that's what Kenma had deduced. It would stay on the carpet and understand basic commands like 'sit' and 'paw'.

Once the doors from the kitchen slid open, the overpowering smell of hot cocoa filled the room. Kenma smiled, looking at Hinata as he crawled into the couch and set both cups on the coffee table. Kenma hummed, giving him a long chaste kiss on the lips before leaning down to drink the sweet drink. It reminded him of his childhood, to say the least. Of the warm embrace from his parents on a cold, snowy day back in Japan. The exciting feeling of running downstairs to be met with a bunch of gifts begging to be ripped open and played with. The two watched another movie, but, as the night carried on and both drinks had been downed- hands started to linger on each other's bodies.

It didn't take long for Kenma to have a blush scattered across his face and for Shouyou to be panting and also blushing. With a grunt, Kenma picked his lover up and carried both to his room while they kissed softly, small hands gripping at his silky bed of hair with need and want.

The two shared intimacy; minds too busy to think about anything else but themselves. Sweat gathered upon their soft skin, hickeys, and dark bruises scattered on it, too. Several purple spots sat on Hinata's thighs, far too many to count at this point. It had been long. It had been so long since they could share this moment. Three weeks, to be exact. Maybe, to some, it wasn't much- but to Shouyou and Kenma, it was. They were both so touch starved that by the end of their love-making, they were so exhausted and breathless one could only think that they had gone through a battle.

Bites were scattered all over Hinata's skin. Despite Kenma being calm and pacific, he was very possessive of what was his. He'd always get jealous when seeing his boyfriend's matches on TV and see Atsumu patting him on the back a little too much. Of course, Hinata would always tease to him about it in the morning, but always kissed him on the nose and cheek to reassure him, that, in fact, he was the only one he loved. After all, he was the only one to get to see Shouyou like he was seeing a few minutes ago; with small and shaky hands grasping at his hair as he'd lean himself down and the same small, shaky hands clawing at his back when he pushed himself in even further with gentle force. He considered himself extremely lucky to be able to see such sight. Shouyou looked like a sculpture craved by greek gods themseleves- too good to be true. With a smile so bright it dared the sun, skin so soft you'd want to melt into it, and amber eyes so shiny they'd melt any worries away.

Shouyou leaned in closer, tucking his face under Kenma's chin and letting out a satisfied hum, entangling their legs together for even more warmth as snow fell outside.

"Shou." The taller of the two looked down, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist once more and edging him closer to his chest.

"Yes, Kenma?" Hinata would reply, looking up while resting the side of his face right where the man's heart would beat. It calmed him down. The sound of his boyfriend's serene heartbeat matched his own and made him take deep, relaxing breaths.

"We'll be moving to Japan. Together." Kenma breathed out, looking at the windows and admiring the snow and snowflakes that would fall from the sky. Hinata laughed softly.Oh how it made his heart skip a beat. Literally.

"Is this you proposing or something?" Hinata raised a brow, looking up at Kenma while letting one of his hands fall and sit on his chest.

"Yes, it is." The ladder would only reply, looking down and delivering a soft, gentle, french kiss before letting his head fall into the fluffy, soft pillow below. Shouyou would smile, pressing his body even further into his beloved's. "Well then, I accept..." He'd murmur, falling asleep in the warmth delivered by the soft and thick blankets and Kenma's arms and legs wrapped around him.

\-----------------

In the morning, Kenma woke up, pouting at the missing comfort that would usually be at his side. Yet again, he wasn't a morning person and Shouyou was. So, forcing himself to stand on his feet, he slid on some slippers and walked out of the room in some boxers and a black robe. It was cold outside, after all, and even with the AC turned on to warm the house up, the cold air would still linger in some areas.

"Ah, good boy Aone!" He could hear his boyfriend's (husband's?) voice from within the kitchen, smiling as the words slipped into his ears. Once entering said room, he rose a brow at seeing Shouyou dance. He'd move back and forth to the beat of the song that was currently playing on his phone. 'Paradise' by Coldplay. Kenma could only smile, leaning himself against the sliding doors and putting a finger up to his lips as the white dog made it's way over to him. He would seem to understand the gesture. Also, his fur was now fluffed up and very much as white as the snow outside.

"This could be parad-aaah!" Hinata yelled, jumping and wiggling around as two arms wrapped around his torso and spun him around. At the very familiar scent of coffee beans, he'd relax and let himself be swung around, laughing softly before getting plotted down on the marble counter. He'd smile, wrapping both legs around Kenma's body while holding his cheeks with each of his own hands and leaning down to lay a kiss on his forehead. And another. And another on his lips. Another on his nose and so on, so forth.

"Hmm." Kenma hummed, once again wrapping his arms around Shouyou's torso and gently setting him down on the ground. Aone jumped and barked, running to the door which led outside.

Hinata rose his brows and walked to where the door to the house's backyard led to, opening it and smiling as the white dog would run across the snow- almost camouflaging with it.

"Say, I'd rather live here. With you." The ginger muttered as he, once again, had two arms wrap around him after a cup of warm hot chocolate was set onto his hands.

"Huh? But what about volleyb-" Kenma tried to ask only to be interrupted.

"I don't mind waking up earlier than usual to go back to Miyagi. I just want to close this... _distance between us for good._ Plus, your house is comfy." Hinata smiled, walking outside with bare feet and taking in the deep, fresh, and cold air that belonged to Tokyo with closed eyes.

"Then... Will you marry me, Hinata Shouyou?" Kenma blurted out, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't mind him not getting down on one knee and putting on a big show for him.

"I thought we already were since yesterday?" Hinata laughed, turning around to lay yet another kiss on Kenma's lips. This time, though, it lasted a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments... feedback...? please 🥺🤲


End file.
